A shutter controls the time during which light is allowed to reach the sensitized material in a camera. The shutter consists of some means of normally covering the taking lens, the aperture stop, or the film light-tight, uncovering it for a brief time and then covering it up again.
A self-timer is a delayed action release for the shutter. The self-timer, when set, delays operation of the shutter for a certain time. This, for example, enables the photographer to place himself in front of the camera to be photographed.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,544 issued Oct. 17, 1995 proposes that the self-timer have a shaped memory alloy control for delaying operation of the shutter. The shaped memory alloy control is a metallic fine wire that is mechanically deformed (stretched) lengthwise via a spring and that when subjected to electrical current heats (because of its electrical resistance) to recover (shrink) lengthwise from being deformed and after some delay during recovery initiates operation of a shutter. When the electrical current is discontinued, the wire cools which allows the spring to again deform (stretch) the wire.